


New Puppy

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach was supposed to be getting groceries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Pinto Puppy Adoption"

“Chris, I'm home!” Zach called, shutting the front door behind him.

“Finally, I thought you were just running to the store,” Chris called back from the kitchen.

Zach grinned down at the bundle in his arms. “Yeah, I got a little... distracted.”

“Of course you did.” He could practically hear Chris' eye roll.

“Actually, I brought home a present. Come out and see it.”

A moment later Chris emerged, wiping his hands on a towel. “What's the- No, no you did not,” he said, wide-eyed and frozen to the spot.

Zach just grinned. “Surprise!” he said, unwrapping the blanket and holding up the puppy. “Isn't she adorable?”

Chris rubbed at his face, smile a little annoyed, but still fond. “Oh my god, Zach, can you not even go to the grocery store without picking up a new dog!”

“She was just just so cute!” he said, nuzzling the puppy. “We can keep her, right? Noah and Skunk will love having a new playmate.”

The puppy made a happy yipping sound, apparently trying to agree. He stepped forward, petting the admittedly adorable dog and receiving an enthusiastic lick in return. Chris smiled. “Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint Noah and Skunk, would we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
